<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roping by Manusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214801">Roping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manusa/pseuds/Manusa'>Manusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Captain kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, bottom Daichi, cockring, kind of I guesss?, suga really has the control over Daichi, top Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manusa/pseuds/Manusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga has received a suprise for Daichi and wants to use it as soon as possible, so he teases Daichi the whole day.<br/>In the end of the day he can finally use his suprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga tosses the ball to Daichi, who jumps up and smashes it in the court of their opponents to get the last point for their team.<br/>
Even though it is just a trainings match against his own team, Suga still felt really proud that his tosses were able to win.  The way Daichi just scored the last point, made it feel like, he himself has spiked the ball.<br/>
Suga really wants to experience this more. The rushing feeling of the games heat.<br/>
Suga grins at Daichi and steps right behind him, watching their team.<br/>
Narita, Ennoshita, Tanaka and Asahi start to celebrate their win.<br/>
“Nice spike, Captain!” Suga whispers with an unusual deep voice into Daichis ear.<br/>
He can see the goose bumps at Daichis neck and smiles even wider.<br/>
He gives Daichi a small hit on the ass and then joins the team with celebrating their victory.<br/>
Suga can see that Daichi is stunned for a moment, before he slowly starts to move and gets everyone together, so they can talk about their improvements and what they have to work on.</p><p>Their team gathers around Daichi and sits quickly down. Most of them are exhausted of their training and want to get home fast.<br/>
But not everyone. Hinata and Kageyama are arguing as usual.<br/>
Suga steps up and separates them.<br/>
“Before you kill each other. How about you listen to Daichi. He will probably tell you what you should work on. And he does it in a much kinder way than you two.” He smiles at them and then looks up.<br/>
“So tell us, what do we need to improve, Captain?” Suga smiles warmly at his boyfriend, but lowers his voice, nearly unnoticeable for the others, again.<br/>
Suga is excited to see that Daichi has to swallow first before he can start his speech, starting with compliments, especially towards Tanaka, who has improved his spiking and managed to get through a 3 person block.<br/>
But he also points out that they have to work on their synchro-attack more and Asahi should work on his attack from behind.<br/>
Finally he looks straight at the two first years.<br/>
“Kageyama you have to learn that you shouldn’t always count on Hinata and any kind of your quick attack. Work more with the other spikers on your team. And Hinata, you really need to improve your receiving.”<br/>
Suga stands up so he can stand next to Daichi.<br/>
“You forgot to mention that Hinata actually already got better on his receives, and I think that Kageyama also improved and tried to use the others on his team more.”<br/>
Suga uses the chance of standing so close next to Daichi to start another tease attack.<br/>
He crosses his arms in front of his body, but since he stands so close to Daichi he can reach his side and starts to slowly stroke it.<br/>
He can hear him slightly choking of surprise.</p><p>“Coach, do you want to say something else?” Suga is amused about the fact that he can hear a little rough under tone in Daichis voice, he usually only has when they are alone on Sugas bed.<br/>
“Nah, you already summed it up pretty well. You are a great team. Don’t underestimate yourself. For tomorrow I’ll bring a new strategy I want you to use, okay?”<br/>
They all agree and start to clean up the gym.</p><p>Daichi turns around to Suga.<br/>
“Why do you do this to me?”<br/>
“What do you mean, Captain?” Suga teases him again.<br/>
“You know exactly what I mean.”<br/>
“Well. My mum told me this morning that she won’t be home tonight, since she has a date with someone.”<br/>
“So you tease me the whole day. You could just ask me to come over, you know?”<br/>
“That wouldn’t be fun, Captain.” Suga watches Daichi, who has to close his eyes to control himself.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>Suga searches for the key in his bag.<br/>
“Please. Suga. What takes you so long?” Whines Daichi.<br/>
“Don’t worry, I already have the key.” He stands up and opens the door.<br/>
As soon as the door closes Daichi throws himself at Suga to kiss him sloppily.<br/>
Suga gets pressed against the wall.<br/>
“I have waited the whole day! I had to endure all your teasing beginning from our first lesson.”<br/>
Suga pushes him away.<br/>
“Then you can wait a little bit longer until we are in my room.”<br/>
Daichi narrows his eyes in disbelieve. Slowly shaking his head.<br/>
And then pressing Suga against the wall again.<br/>
“I can’t wait!” Daichi presses his erection against Suga and starts to kiss him again.<br/>
“You will have to.” Suga pushes him away again.<br/>
He may not look like it, with his slender body, but he is in fact strong. Strong enough to take control of Daichi.<br/>
Suga slowly crouches down, so he can open his shoes and take them off. He slowly takes his jacket off<br/>
“Don’t you think it will be faster if you follow the basic rules of the house?”<br/>
Daichi groans and quickly slipps out of his shoes, without opening them, and putting off his jacket.<br/>
“Good boy.” Suga pets his hair and takes his hand, leading him into his own room, pushing onto the bed.<br/>
“So Captain, I’ve heard you waited for this?”<br/>
Daichi laying on the bed swallows and slowly nods.<br/>
“I can’t hear you, Captain.”<br/>
“God yes Suga, I’ve waited so long for this. Please fuck me.” Daichis voice is shaking and sounds really rough.<br/>
Suga snickers.<br/>
“You must be a really needy bitch tonight, never got you so fast to dirty talk at me.”<br/>
Suga kneels down on the bed and puts his hands at Daichis thighs.<br/>
Slowly stroking them.<br/>
Daichi moans loudly.<br/>
“Please Suga. Please don’t tease me like this!”<br/>
“I get the feeling that you aren’t really patient today, Captain.”<br/>
Suga looks down at his boyfriend, who now tries to touch himself.<br/>
He gives him a hit on the hands.<br/>
“Don’t you dare to touch yourself, or do I have to restrain you, Captain?”<br/>
“Oh god, if you won’t touch me soon you definitely will have too. Please Suga. Touch me.”<br/>
“But I am already touching you!” his hands are back at Daichi’s tights, slowly sliding his hand between the shorts and bare skin.<br/>
Suga can hear Daichi’s heavy breathing.<br/>
“Suga. Touch my cock. Stroke it, suck it. Please I don’t care but he really needs you!” Daichi’s voice got even rougher.<br/>
Suga quickly slides his hand out of the trousers and lays it on the bulge and starts to massage it.<br/>
Daichi shrugs and moans loudly.<br/>
“Why so surprised Captain? You asked me to do so.” He slowly rises the pressure of his massage.<br/>
Staring into Daichi’s face, who has closed his eyes and a wide, opened mouth.<br/>
Without any control left he just moans erratic.<br/>
Suddenly Suga lets go of him. Steps back and observes his boyfriend.<br/>
His breathing slowly turns back to a more normal rhythm, even though it’s still fast.<br/>
Confusion is written into his face, opening his eyes and looking down.<br/>
“You didn’t really think I would finish you off, right captain?”<br/>
“Please!” Daichi moves his hips in need, his hands moving again to release himself.<br/>
Suga quickly hits him again.<br/>
“I told you before no touching. You are such a naughty Captain. Do you really think you don’t have to follow some easy rules someone set up who is below you? Even though it’s the vice-captain?” Suga sits down next to him and roles Daichi over.<br/>
“I will show you that a vice-captain is indeed someone you shouldn’t disobey!”<br/>
“What do you-“ Daichi gets cut short by Suga, wo has freed Daichi’s ass of any kind of clothes and just smacked it.<br/>
The smack goes through his whole body and Daichi releases a moan.<br/>
“Count for me naughty Captain!”<br/>
“One!” he hasn’t enough energy left and just whispers it.<br/>
“Get up on all fours. I want to see your cock!” Suga commands.<br/>
Daichi’s body is shivering and sweating because he is so aroused.<br/>
Slowly getting his body under control and getting up on all fours, Suge pulls down his trousers until they lay are at his knees. Putting one hand around the leaking dick and smacking Daichi again.<br/>
Through the smack Daichi’s hip pushes into Sugas hand, which stimulates him even more and he moans again.<br/>
“Two!” his voice is even weaker.<br/>
Another smack, another push inside Sugas hand.<br/>
Daichi is close. He doesn’t realise much around himself anymore.<br/>
He can’t hear himself moaning the three.<br/>
He doesn’t realise he’s stammering Sugas name.<br/>
He is just lost in the pleasure that started to build up since their first period today.<br/>
He always got stopped buy others interrupting them.<br/>
Finally he can completely enjoy his boyfriend.</p><p>Suga stands up and gets away from the bed.<br/>
“Captain. I don’t allow you to already release yourself. Don’t you dare!”<br/>
Suga opens his closet and gets a box. Opening it he grabs inside of it with a bright smile and gets up again.<br/>
Daichi seems so lost in pleasure that he doesn’t really has moved in any way since Suga left him.<br/>
“Hey Daichi, you alright?” Suga gets closer to his completely exhausted boyfriend and puts his hand on his back.<br/>
Worryingly waiting for an answer.<br/>
Daichi then nods.<br/>
“Green.” He gets it barely out, but Suga understands and smiles.<br/>
“You are such a good boy, Captain. You took my hits so well. Take off your clothes and kneel on the bed with your back to the door. I have a little surprise for you!” Suga hums happily and gets back to the box and grabs two ropes.<br/>
He bought them and they just arrived yesterday.<br/>
He was excited all day long to test them out on his boyfriend, they even match their team colours and are in black and orange.<br/>
When he turns around again, he is surprised to see that Daichi already kneels on his bed.<br/>
“Such a good boy Captain. I have a present for you, how would you like to get tied up, Captain?”<br/>
“Oh god yes Suga. Please. Tie me up. Help me that I’ll never disobey you again!” Daichis rough voice sends shivers down his spine and it’s hard for Suga not to let a moan escape himself.</p><p>He sits down and takes the orange rope first, tying up Daichi’s arms behind his back and involving his chest.<br/>
His nipple are surrounded by the beautiful orange rope giving them some extra credit.<br/>
The moment Suga is done with the orange rope, smiling and enjoying his view he gets over and takes the black one.<br/>
“Lay down on your back, Captain.”<br/>
He watches Daichi shuffling around on the bed, trying to adjust himself, so his face would be looking at the door.<br/>
It’s really hard for to not directly climb up on his boyfriend and fuck him restlessly until how won’t be able to walk anymore.<br/>
But Suga knows that he will enjoy it even more when he is able to hold himself back for now.<br/>
No matter how beautiful and helpless his boyfriend looks right now with his red head, heavy breathing, leaking cock und the rope gently pressing into his skin.<br/>
Suga escapes a low moan.<br/>
“I am ready for you.”<br/>
Suga takes the black rope and starts to tie it around Daichis thighs and hips in a way that he won’t be able to close his legs anymore.</p><p>Suga stands at the food of the bed and looks at his boyfriend.<br/>
“You look absolutely gorgeous, Captain. But what would you team think of you? Being in such a helpless position. Having no control of anything. Being horny because I tied you ap. We didn’t even really do that much and you already whined and begged me to let you come, Captain.”<br/>
Daichi moans.<br/>
He feels so helpless. So humiliated. He tries to move his hips, getting any kind of contact at his aching dick.<br/>
“I’ve got another present. That way you definitely won’t come before I can allow you too.”<br/>
Suga picks the item from before up again.<br/>
Gets slowly closer and suddenly grabs Daichis cock. Putting something around it.<br/>
“It’s a cockring. It won’t allow you to come until I get it off of you.<br/>
Daichi moans again, desperately.<br/>
“Please Suga. Please I can’t take it anymore”<br/>
“You sound pretty solid to me, Captain. I see no issue there.”<br/>
Suga is back on the food of the bed and starts to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt.<br/>
He can see how Daichis eyes are following his movements.<br/>
When he takes his shirt completely off he can hear Daichi inhaling sharply.<br/>
He can also finally take his trousers off and free his aching cock from the tight space.<br/>
He moans releasing.<br/>
“You should be ashamed of yourself Captain, laying there like a little slut waiting to be fucked. Probably the tighter the better, am I right?” Suga starts to slowly stroke himself.<br/>
“Am I right Captain? Answer me!”<br/>
“Yes. Please Suga. Suga please fuck me until I can’t even think anymore. I still wanna feel you in a week because you fucked me so damn hard. I wanna feel you in my tight ass, pushing restlessly in me until I see the stars. Please fuck me Suga!”<br/>
The longer Daichi begged to be fucked by him, the faster and more intensive his strokes get.<br/>
Admiring the strong body of his boyfriend. Seeing his muscles getting surrounded by the orange rope, pointing them out, so you really can’t miss how packed it is.<br/>
The slightly tanned skin is glistering in the sweat, making him look even more beautiful. Even more desperate. The power of having control of this beautiful body, the knowledge that he can touch him whenever he wants really gets Suga high.<br/>
He now is thrusting inside his hand.<br/>
“Tell me more about it, Captain. Tell me more about how hard the big Captain wants to get fucked.” Sugas breath is cutting short, he knows that he’s close. He wants to hear Daichi’s beautiful rough aroused voice.<br/>
“I want you between my legs, pushing inside my body. Rocking into me without any concern. Show me how naughty I’ve been for not listening to my vice-captain. Show me what I deserve.”<br/>
Suga moans erratic and finally reaches his high and spreads his cum on Daichi’s tights and cock.<br/>
Daichi moans ecstatic when the warm cum touches his skin.<br/>
Just seconds later Suga involves Daichi in a deep, longing kiss.<br/>
While their tongues fight with each other, presses Daichi as far as he can, his body against Suga trying to get as much contact as possible, since he is still desperately waiting for his relief.<br/>
Suga breaks the kiss trying to get some air.<br/>
He gets between Daichi’s legs again.<br/>
“Su- Plea-“ Daichi’s breathing is now so erratic that he can’t really speak anymore. He tries to beg but can’t get a full word out. Tears are forming in his eyes when Suga puts his hands around Daichi and his own cock to stimulate them.<br/>
When Daichi starts to buckle with his hips Suga lets go of him and sees a tear slowly rolling down his cheek.</p><p>“Colour?”<br/>
“Yel-” it’s hard for Daichi to even get anything out.<br/>
“Fuck me”<br/>
Suga nods and gets the lube.<br/>
He pushes one finger into Daichi, who pleasantly moans.<br/>
“More, mo-“ He can’t finish it, because he gets interrupted by another moan, when Suga ads the second finger.<br/>
Suga doesn’t want to tease his boyfriend any longer and tries to get the preparation as fast as possible done.<br/>
After adding the third finger and spreading them a bit he gets himself a condom and starts to lube his own cock.<br/>
“I’ll enter you now, okay?”<br/>
Suga can see the nod of Daichi and slowly pushes against him.<br/>
The both moan in unison.<br/>
He puts his hand around Daichi’s cock and takes the cock ring off, so that the other one could come any time.<br/>
Suga gives Daichi some time to adjust and the starts to push into him.<br/>
“Harder!” requires Daichi.<br/>
“With pleasure, Captain!” Suga starts to fasten his pace and his thrust become harder.<br/>
A loud and high moan tells Suga that he has hit Daichi’s spot. The muscles around him tense up, getting even tighter.<br/>
“Su- I’m” In that moment Suga can feel the muscles clenching and Daichi comes, spreading his cum all over his own stomach und Sugas Stomach.<br/>
“You’ve done really well my Captain.” Suga says and continues to thrust until he also comes shortly after.</p><p>Removing himself from Daichi and throwing the condom away on wobbly legs.<br/>
“That was amazing Suga!” Daichi seems to have calmed down a bit.<br/>
“I am glad you liked it, I also really enjoyed it Daichi!” He gives him a quick kiss.<br/>
“Let take care of the ropes and then we can take a quick shower and clean up, okay?”<br/>
“Sounds wonderful. But you will have to help me. I have no energy left after all the teasing.”<br/>
“No problem.”</p><p>After the shower, and after Suga has changed the bedding they lay down together.<br/>
“I love you Daichi. I enjoyed it so much today. I hope we can repeat that?”<br/>
“Not every time, but sometimes it would be wonderful to repeat it. I love you too Suga.” They give each other a soft kiss and fall asleep, completely exhausted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soo this was my first DaiSuga smut.<br/>I really think this world need more top Suga, so I made some myself.<br/>Hope you enjoyed it, would love to read some comments of you guys what you thought about it and if you want me top Suga.<br/>also. I am pretty sure that they both just love to switch so maybe at some point I'll also write the other way around if someone is interested :)</p><p>This was my first real smut in a long time, and by far the kinkiest I wrote.<br/>So please excuse if it isn't that well - I will improve, I promise! :)</p><p>Also this Chapter exists because I saw Daichis face in the manga after he 'died'. and like. you can't tell me that that isn't the face he's doing while laying on Sugas bed, completly tied up. You really can't convince me otherwise. It's Chapter 117 if anyone is interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>